wii_play_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
Enemy Tanks
'''Enemy Tanks '''are tanks which all have different abilities depending on their colour. '''Gold: '''These tanks do not move. You meet these on mission 1, and are the easiest to kill. They rarely shoot one bullet which can bounce once. They always (except when you are right next to them) bounce their bullet to try and kill you. '''Grey: '''These tanks move at a slow speed, and are met on level 2. These tanks shoot one bullet and never drop a mine. Tip: Use mines to kill these guys because they usually run into your mines. '''Turquoise: '''These tanks are also known as the rocket. They move slowly, and shoot one rocket which doesn't rebound. These tanks don't drop mines. They strongly avoid mines. TIP: If a rocket is moving up or down towards you, move left and right but if the rocket is moving left or right towards you, you must move up or down. '''Yellow: '''These tanks move quickly, and drop up to 4 mines. They trap themselves with them. They rarely shoot one bullet like us. '''Red: '''They move at a normal speed, and shoot 3 bullets at you if they can. They never ever drop mines. They surround you with bullets instead. '''Green: '''As a new tank on Mission 12, these tanks do not move. They can shoot 2 bouncy-rockets which rebound twice. '''Purple: '''These move quite quickly (like the yellow tanks) and drop 2 mines. They can shoot five bullets like ours. They trap you with them, like the reds. Avoid one purple coming in one direction and one coming in another (common on 15 & 16). '''White: '''These guys turn invisible and drop 2 mines like the purples. You have to follow their tracks and shoot ahead of them to kill them. These are at their hardest on Mission 70, with two of them. '''Black: '''They move really fast (faster than yellow & purple) and shoot two rockets at you. These guys are better in empty-space so they can attack you more. They are so intelligent. Black Tanks biggest weakness is that they trap themselves with mines. '''Orange: '''These are met on 110, after completing 100 twice. They shoot 4 bullets in all different directions to trap you. They can drop one mine to try and kill you. These tanks are at their hardest on level 110. They are extremely intelligent. They are probably the hardest tank. '''Pink: '''These are met on level 120. They are basically just grey tanks you need to shoot 3 times before they die. '''Olive: '''These are first seen on mission 130, where they are generally at their hardest. They shoot 3 rockets which cannot rebound. They move at the same speed as Yellow Tanks. They are basically just better Turquoises but worse than Blacks. They are medium-intelligent. '''Blue: '''Blue Tanks are the last type of tank in the game. You meet them on level 150, where they are generally at their easiest. Blue Tanks shoot 5 bullets which are the same as ours. They rebound once. They are the same speed as Black Tanks. They are more effective on spacious missions. Blue Tanks can drop 2 mines. Overall, they are just a little bit better than us! But they are not as easy as they sound. Gold Tank.jpg|Gold Tank Grey Tank.jpg|Grey Tank Turquoise Tank (ROCKET).jpg|Turquoise Tank (Rocket) Yellow Tank.jpg|Yellow Tank Red Tank.jpg|Red Tank Green Tank.jpg|Green Tank Purple Tank.jpg|Purple Tank White Tank.jpg|White Tank Black Tank.jpg|Black Tank Orange Tank.jpg|Orange Tank Pink Tank.jpg|Pink Tank Olive Tank.jpg|Olive Tank Blue Tank.jpg|Blue Tank